coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8998 (26th September 2016)
Plot Alya tells Sonia how much she is hurting her family and how vile she and her grandfather are. She threatens to tell Yasmeen everything. Roy advises Cathy to take care with what she now knows. Asha and Aadi arrange flowers from the school garden into bouquets for Dev to sell in the Corner Shop. Kirk mopes on the sofa with Ozzy listening to sad songs and refusing to listen to words of reason from Maria. Sharif learns from Sonia about Alya's threat. Roy warns Cathy to wait until her anger has subsided before she tells Alex the truth about his father, before whisking him off for a day at the allotment to avoid him being told about his parentage. Beth tells Maria that she's in court today and asks her advice. Getting annoyed by Kirk's hang-dog attitude, Maria tells her to try again with him and make a meaningful apology. Alya bumps into her gran but doesn't tell her what she knows. Andy writes a short horror story but Steph is less than encouraging of his efforts. A reluctant Michelle makes a wedding booking for her business with Robert. Aidan tells Alya that Sinead's bespoke designs are not economically viable for the start-up costs of equipment. She offers to put up half the money. Mary's singing in the flower shop starts to annoy Tracy. She finds out from Beth that Dev is selling flowers in direct competition with her. Michelle insists that she deals with Steph and not Robert in her negotiations. Mary insists on reading Andy's uncompleted story. Beth lets herself into the salon flat and apologises to Kirk with flowers. She tearfully tells him how much she loves him. Kirk accepts the offered bouquet but refuses to agree to accompany her to court. Tracy confronts Dev and the twins but is given the brush-off. Erica is sceptical of the twin’s business. Alya witnesses Todd giving the sales patter to Sharif, Sonia and Yasmeen in the bistro. Alex guesses that Cathy has found out what he’s known for a long time - that Alan was his father. Roy is aghast. Sharif tells Alya to stop interfering in his business saying it would be the end of his marriage and destroy her gran. She agrees, but tells him that it'll cost him £14,000 for her keep quiet. Cast Regular cast *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley Guest cast *Sonia Rahman - Sudha Bhuchar Places *Coronation Street exterior *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Office *Nick's Bistro *Preston's Petals *Roy's Rolls *Allotment Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sharif begs Alya not to tell Yasmeen about his affair; Roy warns Cathy to calm down before she tells Alex about his father; and Beth tries to persuade Kirk to support her in court. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,460,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2016 episodes